


Table Manners

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Warehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For probablyonfire because <a href="http://probablyonfire.tumblr.com/post/34539209408/herbailiwick-probablyonfire-herbailiwick">this</a>. </p><p>Snacks in a warehouse is nice, but this isn't what John meant. </p><p>Rated G.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table Manners

John looks around at the confusing array of finger foods spread out on a lone table, then at Mycroft, who's standing, watching him, making him slightly nervous.

"Er. What's all this, then?"

"You mentioned last time that you were hungry," Mycroft says.

Actually, yes, he'd mentioned that, hadn't he? Actually, he's hungry now. "...Okay," John finally says, grabbing a rather nice plate and a fork and spearing a few pieces of fruit and cheese. "You're not, er...."

"Not what?"

"Trying to drug me?"

"Would I tell you?"

John looks at Mycroft for a moment, turning, fork hanging in the air as he assesses the other man. "Yeah," he says. "At least, I think so. And, by the way," John says, "what I meant when I said I was...I mean." He sighs, sets the fork down, scratches at his head. "Look. What I meant...."

Mycroft's eyes widen. "Oh," he says.

"I sort of missed the whole sit-down-and-have-a-coffee-together thing," John admits, staring down at his plate.

" _Oh_ ," Mycroft says again, looking quite a bit less formidable than he'd appeared when John had entered the warehouse.

"Miscalculated, eh?" John says, wiggling his eyebrows a bit, then he laughs. "Come on. If you want to prove you're not drugging me, have something to eat."

"Shouldn't."

"Nonsense," John says firmly. "Come. Don't waste it all on me."

"Dieting, I'm afraid," Mycroft says with complete conviction.

"Are you gonna make me feed you?" John asks with a bit of a teasing tone, but that admirable resolve is written all over his face.

Mycroft starts to say something, but, after a bit of faltering, he resolves himself to just standing and staring. 

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" John says with a hint of teasing accusation, grinning. "You'd like someone to feed you, you lazy sod. No...you big romantic!" he says, and laughs.

Mycroft looks around for a quick moment as a reflex of guilt. Of course, no one is around except possibly that PA of his.

"Have I ever told you how handsome I think you look in your suits?" John coaxes, spearing a grape and waving the fork in the air. "Come. Humor me. I've been humoring you for a very long time," he points out.

At that point, going by logic, what choice does Mycroft really have?


End file.
